


Wild Dog prompt

by LenaLuthor15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Jealous Ava Sharpe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/pseuds/LenaLuthor15
Summary: Hey guys so this is not a story, this is a prompt for you all.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wild Dog prompt

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys, love always;)

Prompt- I've been thinking about how jealous and suspicious Ava got when she saw Sara getting a phone call from someone named Wild Dog from star city in season 5 and Sara kept deflating her questions. So how about a fic where Ava accuses sara of cheating on her and says something about her past with Oliver and laurel and how Sara was with Oliver once to hurt laurel and it hurts sara and she leaves/ gets drunk and gets into some kind of accident. It turns out Ava was wrong about the cheating it was just a job offer from a friend and then goes after Sara. Then they spend the rest of the time reconciling. I would write this myself but I've been hit by a very bad writer's block guys. Let's see what you guys come up with.


End file.
